


The Peculiar One Shots Collection

by water_poet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, My AU, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: An incoherent jumble of cut scenes, fluff, smut, and open requests! Based on my other fic "The Peculiar Adventures of AntiMatter and Nightmare"





	The Peculiar One Shots Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! By popular demand, this is an open one shot collection, along with some scenes I initially cut from the first story. Feel free to make requests and I'll do my best to make it happen!
> 
> Starting off with some short, pointless Septiplier fluff

It wasn't exactly easy to be the leader of the entire USA Super League.

This was, unfortunately, something Mark had learned a little too late.

When he was a kid, his father had sat down with him and explained the duty he would one day hold as the mysterious Professor W. At the time, he'd listened with shining brown eyes, hanging in every word. His father's stories enthralled him to no end, and he knew most of them by heart. For as long as he could remember, this lot in life had been an honor and a privilege.

Now, he was starting to realize it was pain, too.

He sat at his desk in his dorm, head in his hands. Papers were scattered all around him, documents and reports he'd been sifting through for the past several hours. His eyes could barely stay open, yet he was afraid to close them.

Across the dorm, Jack's bunk was just as he'd left it two nights ago. Mussed and jumbled, stacked high with dirty laundry and books he'd been planning to read.

A small sound and a dark spot that suddenly appeared on the paper alerted Mark to his tears.

His phone buzzed with yet another report. Instead of looking into that, he checked his last texts to Jack.

_Jack? When are you coming back?_

_I'm just gonna heat up the leftover pizza. Want me to save you a slice?_

_Dude it's almost morning where are you?_

_Sean there was an explosion please answer your phone_

_Sean?_

Mark's head was starting to hurt again. Taking a breath, he opened the new report. He had a job to do.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted Mark in the middle of his essay. He glanced and the clock and swore softly, realizing he should have been at the courtyard twenty minutes earlier to meet his exchange student. Rubbing his forehead, he stood up and adjusted his shirt. He opened the door and offered his friendliest smile.

"Hi!" he said, offering his hand. "Sorry I wasn't available to give you the tour, I was right in the middle of - "

"Don't worry about it, dude!" the student interrupted, accepting Mark's hand jovially. "I'm Sean, but my friends call me Jack"

Jack was paler than anyone Mark had ever seen before. He had a certain mischief about him, like he would pull your chair back when you tried to sit back down. This wasn't helped by his pointed ears and mop of fading green hair, either. Nevertheless, his wide, easygoing smile was so charmingly innocent that Mark liked him almost instantly.

"Nice to meet you, Jack"

* * *

It was really a friends with benefits type thing. They knew it couldn't last, and they didn't expect it to.

It started when Mark started calling him Sean and Sean started holding his hand absently on the train or while walking to class.

They kissed on a too hot night after too many beers and that was that.

"I'm not gay" Mark insisted.

"Neither am I" Jack assured him, kissing him again.

They were friends, and nothing else. They drank beers and watched shitty comedies. They cried over the same Disney scenes and forced the other to eat when they insisted on pulling an all-nighter. And, of course, they kissed and parties and shared a bunk more often than not.

They were something better than friends.

* * *

"Reports have been coming in, and the terrorist has been identified - "

Mark closed the report window, wearily dialing up the League.

He missed his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment here or send me requests at my tumblr! Prompts are welcome


End file.
